The invention relates to a pesticidal composition which comprises at least one compound of the formula 
in which
A1 and A2 are independent of one another and are in each case a mono- or bicyclic aryl or hetaryl radical, each hetaryl radical independently of the other having 1 up to and including 4 hetero atoms selected from the group consisting of N, O and S;
A1 is substituted with a substituent (R3a)n, and A2 with a substituent (R3b)n2;
R1 is xe2x80x94CN, haloxe2x80x94C1-C6alkyl or xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90S)xe2x80x94N(R5)2 (in which the two R5 are independent of one another);
R2 is hydrogen, xe2x80x94OH, C1-C6alkyl, C1-C6alkoxy, C3-C6cycloalkyl, C3-C6alkenyl, C3-C6alkynyl, haloxe2x80x94C1-C6alkyl, haloxe2x80x94C3-C6alkenyl, haloxe2x80x94C3-C6alkynyl, benzyl or benzoyl, in which the benzyl or benzoyl radical is unsubstituted or mono- to trisubstituted in the aromatic ring by substituents which are independent of one another and selected from the group consisting of halogen, xe2x80x94CN, NO2, C1-C6alkyl, C1-C6alkoxy, haloxe2x80x94C1-C6alkyl and haloxe2x80x94C1-C6alkoxy; C1-C6alkoxyxe2x80x94C1-C6alkyl, cyanoxe2x80x94C1-C6alkyl, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90X)xe2x80x94R7, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94R7, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94R7, xe2x80x94S(xe2x95x90O)pN(R6)2 (in which the two R6 are independent of one another); cyano, xe2x80x94C1-C6alkylxe2x80x94N(R10)xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94R8, xe2x80x94C1-C6alkyl-Sxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90S)xe2x80x94R8, xe2x80x94C1-C6alkyl-S(xe2x95x90O)pxe2x80x94R9, xe2x80x94S(xe2x95x90O)pxe2x80x94R9, or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94N(R10)xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94R9;
R3a and R3b are independently of each other halogen, C1-C6alkyl, C2-C4alkenyl, C2-C4alkynyl, haloxe2x80x94C1-C6alkyl, haloxe2x80x94C2-C4alkenyl, haloxe2x80x94C2-C4alkynyl, C1-C6alkoxy, haloxe2x80x94C1-C6alkoxy, C2-C6alkenyloxy, C2-C6alkynyloxy, haloxe2x80x94C2-C6alkenyloxy, haloxe2x80x94C2-C6alkynyloxy, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94SF5, xe2x80x94CHO, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94C1-C6alky), xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94haloxe2x80x94C1-C6alkyl, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94OC1-C6alkyl, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94haloxe2x80x94C1xe2x80x94C6alkyl, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)2N(R6)2 (in which the two R6 are independent of one another), xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94S(xe2x95x90O)2N(R6)2 (in which the two R6 are independent of one another), xe2x80x94S(xe2x95x90O)pxe2x80x94C1xe2x80x94C6alkyl, xe2x80x94S(xe2x95x90O)pxe2x80x94haloxe2x80x94C1-C6alkyl, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94S(xe2x95x90O)pxe2x80x94C1-C6alkyl, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94S(xe2x95x90O)pxe2x80x94haloxe2x80x94C1-C6alkyl, phenyl, benzyl, phenoxy or benzyloxy, each of the phenyl, benzyl, phenoxy or benzyloxy radicals being unsubstituted or mono- to penta-substituted in the aromatic ring by substituents which are independent of one another and selected from the group consisting of halogen, cyano, NO2, C1-C6alkyl, haloxe2x80x94C1-C6alkyl, C1-C6alkoxy and haloxe2x80x94C1-C6alkoxy;
n1 and n2 are 0 or, depending on the substitution options on the ring systems A1 and A2 in question, independently of each other 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5;
X is O or S;
p is 0, 1 or 2;
R5 radicals independently of one another are H or C1-C8alkyl;
R6 radicals independently of one another are H, C1-C8alkyl, C3-C6cycloalkyl, phenyl or benzyl, the phenyl or benzyl group in the aromatic ring being unsubstituted or mono- to trisubstituted by substituents which are independent of one another and selected from the group consisting of halogen, xe2x80x94CN, NO2, C1-C6alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, haloxe2x80x94C1-C6alkyl and haloxe2x80x94C1-C6alkoxy; or two alkyl radicals R6 together with the nitrogen atom to which they are bonded form a five- to seven-membered ring in which a CH2 group may be replaced by a hetero atom selected from the group consisting of O and S, or by NH, and where the five- to seven-membered ring is unsubstituted or mono- or di-substituted by C1-C4alkyl;
R7 is H, C1-C8alkyl, C2-C8alkenyl, haloxe2x80x94C1-C8alkyl, haloxe2x80x94C2-C8alkenyl, C1-C8alkoxy, haloxe2x80x94C1-C8alkoxy, C3-C6cycloalkyl, phenyl, benzyl, phenoxy, benzyloxy or xe2x80x94N(R6)2 (in which the two R6 are independent of one another);
R8 is C1-C8alkyl, C1-C8alkoxy, haloxe2x80x94C1-C8alkyl, haloxe2x80x94C1-C8alkoxy, C1-C8alkylthio, phenyl, benzyl or xe2x80x94N(R6)2 (in which the two R6 are independent of one another);
R9 is C1-C6alkyl, haloxe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl or aryl which is unsubstituted or mono- to trisubstituted by substituents which are independent of one another and selected from the group consisting of C1-C6alkyl, C2-C4alkenyl, C2-C4alkynyl, C1-C4alkoxy, halogen, cyano, haloxe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl, haloxe2x80x94C2-C4alkenyl, haloxe2x80x94C2-C4alkynyl, haloxe2x80x94C1-C4alkoxy and nitro; and
R10 is H, C1-C6alkyl, C3-C6cycloalkyl, phenyl or benzyl, the phenyl and benzyl radicals being unsubstituted or mono- to trisubstituted in the aromatic ring by substituents which are independent of one another and selected from the group consisting of C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, halogen, cyano, haloxe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl, haloxe2x80x94C1-C4alkoxy and nitro;
or, where appropriate, an E/Z isomer, EIZ isomer mixture and/or a tautomer thereof, in each case in free form or in agrochemically utilizable salt form, with the exception of 1-phenyl-hydrazono-2-nitriloethylbenzene, as active ingredient and at least one auxiliary;
to compounds of the formula (Ia) defined below, E/Z isomers and/or tautomers thereof, in each case in free form or in salt form; to a process for the preparation and to the use of these compounds, E/Z isomers and tautomers; to a process for the preparation and to the use of these compositions; to intermediates, in free form or in salt form, for the preparation of these compounds, if appropriate to tautomers, in free form or in salt form, of these intermediates; and to a process for the preparation and to the use of these intermediates and tautomers thereof.
Certain phenylhydrazone derivatives are proposed in the literature as active ingredients in pesticides. However, the biological properties of these known compounds are not entirely satisfactory in the field of pest control, which is why there is a demand for providing further compounds which have pesticidal properties, in particular for controlling insects and representatives of the order Acarina, this object being achieved according to the invention by providing the present pesticides containing compounds of the formula (I).
Some compounds of the formula (I) contain asymmetric carbon atoms, which is why optically active forms of the compounds can occur. Owing to the presence of the Cxe2x95x90N double bond, E- and Z-isomeric forms of the compounds may occur. Moreover, atropisomers of the compounds may occur. The formula (I) is intended to embrace all these isomeric forms which are possible and mixtures of these, for example racemates or E/Z isomer mixtures.
Unless otherwise defined, the general terms used hereinabove and hereinbelow have the meanings given in the following text.
Unless otherwise defined, carbon-containing groups and compounds contain in each case 1 up to and including 8, preferably 1 up to and including 6, in particular 1 up to and including 4, especially 1 or 2, carbon atoms.
Alkylxe2x80x94as a group per se and as structural element of other groups and compounds, such as of haloalkyl, alkoxy or alkylthioxe2x80x94is, in each case with due consideration of the number of carbon atoms present in the relevant group or compound in every single case, either straight-chain, i.e. methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, pentyl or hexyl, or branched, e.g. isopropyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, isopentyl, neopentyl or isohexyl.
Alkenylxe2x80x94as a group per se and as structural element of other groups and compounds, such as of alkenoxy, haloalkenyl or haloalkenoxyxe2x80x94is, in each case with due consideration of the number of carbon atoms present in the relevant group or compound in every single case, either straight-chain, e.g. vinyl, 1-methylvinyl, allyl, 1-butenyl or 2-hexenyl, or branched, e.g. isopropenyl.
Alkynylxe2x80x94as a group per se and as structural element of other groups and compounds, such as haloalkynylxe2x80x94is, in each case with due consideration of the number of carbon atoms present in the relevant group or compound in every single case, either straight-chain, e.g. propargyl, 2-butynyl or 5-hexynyl, or branched, e.g. 2-ethynylpropyl or 2-propargylisopropyl.
C3-C6-cycloalkyl is cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl.
Aryl is especially phenyl or naphthyl, in particular phenyl.
Monocyclic hetaryl has 1 up to and including 4 ring hetero atoms and is, for example, furyl, thienyl, pyridyl, imidazolyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl, pyrimidyl, oxadiazolyl, thiadiazolyi, triazolyl or tetrazolyl.
Bicyclic hetaryl is to be understood as meaning a radical which contains 1 up to and including 4 hetero atoms either in only one ringxe2x80x94for example in quinolinyl, quinoxalinyl, indolinyl, benzothiophenyl or benzofuranylxe2x80x94or in both ringsxe2x80x94for example in pteridinyl or purinyl, the hetero atoms being independent of one another.
Halogenxe2x80x94as a group per se and as structural element of other groups and compounds, such as haloalkyl, haloalkenyl, haloalkynyl and haloalkoxyxe2x80x94is fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine, in particular fluorine, chlorine or bromine, especially fluorine or chlorine, very particularly chlorine.
Halogen-substituted carbon-containing groups and compounds, such as haloalkyl, haloalkenyl or haloalkynyl, can be partially halogenated or perhalogenated, it being possible for the halogen substituents to be identical or different in the case of polyhalogenation. Examples of haloalkylxe2x80x94as a group per se and as a structural element of other groups and compounds, such as haloalkenylxe2x80x94are methyl which is mono- to trisubstituted by fluorine, chlorine and/or bromine, such as CHF2 or CF3; ethyl which is mono- to pentasubstituted by fluorine, chlorine and/or bromine, such as CH2CF3, CF2CF3, CF2CCl3, CF2CHCl2, CF2CHF2, CF2CFCl2, CF2CHBr2, CF2CHClF, CF2CHBrF or CClFCHClF; propyl or isopropyl, each of which is mono- to heptasubstituted by fluorine, chlorine and/or bromine, such as CH2CHBrCH2Br, CF2CHFCF3, CH2CF2CF3 or CH(CF3)2; and butyl or an isomer thereof which is mono- to nonasubstituted by fluorine, chlorine and/or bromine, such as CF(CF3)CHFCF3 or CH2(CF2)2CF3. Haloalkenyl is, for example, CH2CHxe2x95x90CHCl, CH2CHxe2x95x90CCl2, CH2CFxe2x95x90CF2 or CH2CHxe2x95x90CHCH2Br. Haloalkynyl is, for example, CH2Cxe2x89xa1CF, CH2Cxe2x89xa1CCH2Cl or CF2GF2Cxe2x89xa1CCH2F.
Those skilled in the art will be familiar with the fact that some compounds of the formula (I) can exist as tautomers, particularly when R2 is H. The compounds of the formula (I) are therefore also to be understood as meaning, hereinabove and hereinbelow, the relevant tautomers, even when the latter are not mentioned specifically in each individual case.
Compounds of the formula (I) which have at least one basic centre can form, for example, acid addition salts. These acid addition salts are formed for example with strong inorganic acids, such as mineral acids, e.g. perchloric acid, sulfuric acid, nitric acid, nitrose acid, a phosphorus acid or a hydrohalic acid, with strong organic carboxylic acids, such as C1-C4alkanecarboxylic acids which are unsubstituted or substituted, for example by halogen, e.g. acetic acid, such as saturated or unsaturated dicarboxylic acids, e.g. oxalic, malonic, succinic, maleic, fumaric or phthalic acid, such as hydroxycarboxylic acids, e.g. ascorbic, lactic, malic, tartaric or citric acid, or such as benzoic acid, or with organic sulfonic acids, such as C1-C4alkanoic or arylsulfonic acids which are unsubstituted or substituted, for example by halogen, e.g. methane- or p-toluenesulfonic acid. Furthermore, compounds of the formula (I) which have at least one acidic group can form salts with bases. Suitable salts with bases are, for example, metal salts, such as alkali metal or alkaline earth metal salts, e.g. sodium, potassium or magnesium salts, or salts with ammonia or an organic amine, such as morpholine, piperidine, pyrrolidine, a mono-, di- or tri-lower-alkylamine, e.g. ethyl-, diethyl-, triethyl- or dimethylpropylamine, or with a mono-, di- or trihydroxy-lower-alkylamine, e.g. mono-, di- or triethanolamine. If appropriate, corresponding internal salts may furthermore be formed. Because of the close relation between the compounds of the formula (I) in free form and in the form of their salts, the free compounds of the formula (I) or salts thereof are to be understood as meaning, hereinabove and hereinbelow, in the spirit and for the purposes of the present invention, the corresponding salts or the free compounds of the formula (I), if so appropriate. The same applies to tautomers of compounds of the formula (I) and the salts of these tautomers. In general, the free form is preferred in each case.
Preferred within the scope of the invention are the following embodiments wherexe2x80x94if necessaryxe2x80x94(R3)n in A1 is designated (R3a)n1 and (R3)n in A2 is designated (R3b)n2, and where the proviso, that 1-phenylhydrazono-2-nitriloethylbenzene is excluded form the scope in each case applies:
(1) a pesticidal composition comprising at least one compound of the formula (1) in which A1 and A2 independently of one another are a substituent selected from the group consisting of 
especially phenyl, naphthyl, pyridyl or thiadiazolyl; very especially phenyl or pyridyl; in particular phenyl;
R3 is halogen, xe2x80x94CN, NO2, haloxe2x80x94C1-C2alkyl, C1-C2alkoxy or haloxe2x80x94C1-C2alkoxy, haloxe2x80x94C2-C5alkenoxy or haloxe2x80x94C2-C5alkynyloxy; especially chlorine, xe2x80x94CN, CF3 or OCF3; where, if m+n is greater than 1, the radicals R3 are independent of one another;
R4 is H, C1-C4alkyl, phenyl or benzyl; especially H and methyl;
n is, depending on the possibilities for substitution on the ring system, 0 to 5, especially 1 to 4, more specifically 1 to 3, and the value of n1 in A1 is independent of the value of n2 in A2;
m, depending on the possibilities for substitution on the ring system, is 0 to 4, and the values of m in A1 are independent of the values of m in A2;
the total m+n in each radical A1 and A2 is 0 to 5; especially 1, 2,3 or 4; more specifically 1 to 3,
(2) a pesticidal composition comprising at least one compound of the formula (I) in which A1 and A2 are phenyl;
(3) a pesticidal composition comprising at least one compound of the formula (I) in which R1 is xe2x80x94CN or haloxe2x80x94C1-C2alkyl; especially xe2x80x94CN or trifluoromethyl, more especially xe2x80x94CN;
(4) a pesticidal composition comprising at least one compound of the formula (I) in which R2 is hydrogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxyxe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94haloxe2x80x94C3-C6alkenyl , xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94C3-C6cycloalkyl , xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-C2alkyl, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-C2alkyl, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94N(R6)2, cyano, benzoyl or benzyl, the benzoyl or benzyl radical being unsubstituted or mono- to trisubstituted in the aromatic ring by a substituent which is independent at each occurence and selected from the group consisting of halogen, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, trifluoromethoxy and trifluoromethyl; or xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94N(R6)2; and
the two radicals R6 independently of one another are H, C1-C4alkyl, C3-C6cycloalkyl, phenyl or benzyl, the phenyl or benzyl group being unsubstituted or mono- or disubstituted in the aromatic ring by substituents which are independent of one another and selected from the group consisting of halogen, xe2x80x94CN, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, haloxe2x80x94C1-C2alkyl and haloxe2x80x94C1-C2alkoxy; or two alkyl radicals R6 together with the nitrogen atom to which they are bonded form a five- or six-membered ring in which a CH2 group may be replaced by an O atom or by NH and in which the five- or six-membered ring is unsubstituted or mono- or disubstituted by methyl; especially in which R2 is hydrogen, C1-C3alkyl, C1-C2alkoxyxe2x80x94C1-C2alkyl, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94C1-C2alkyl, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94fluoroxe2x80x94C4-C6alkenyl, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)-cyclopropyl, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-C2alkyl, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-C2alkyl, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94N(R6)2, cyano, benzyl or o-nitrobenzyl; xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94N(R6)2; or xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94C6H5 in which the phenyl ring is unsubstituted or mono- to trisubstituted by a substituent selected from the group consisting of halogen, NO2, trifluoromethoxy and trifluoromethyl; and the two radicals R6 independently of one another are H, C1-C4alkyl, cyclopropyl, phenyl or benzyl, the phenyl or benzyl group being unsubstituted or mono- or disubstituted in the aromatic ring by substituents which are independent of one another and selected from the group consisting of chlorine, xe2x80x94CN and OCF3; or two alkyl radicals R6 together with the nitrogen atom to which they are bonded form a six-membered ring in which a CH2 group may be replaced by an O atom or by NCH3;
(5) a pesticidal composition comprising at least one compound of the formula (I) in which A1 is a pyridyl radical;
(6) a pesticidal composition comprising at least one compound of the formula (I) in which (R3a)n1 is Cl, Cl2, Cl3, xe2x80x94(CF3)2, Clxe2x80x94CF3, NO2, xe2x80x94CN, Cl2xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94CF3, Clxe2x80x94CF3, Cl2xe2x80x94CF3, Cl2xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94Cl2xe2x80x94F, Cl2xe2x80x94Br, Clxe2x80x94CF3xe2x80x94F, Clxe2x80x94Brxe2x80x94CH3, xe2x80x94(CH3)2xe2x80x94Br, Cl3xe2x80x94CF3, Cl2xe2x80x94Fxe2x80x94CF3, F2xe2x80x94CF3xe2x80x94Cl, Cl2xe2x80x94CN, Cl2xe2x80x94CF3, Cl2xe2x80x94SCF3, Cl2xe2x80x94OCF3, Cl2xe2x80x94O2CF3, Cl2xe2x80x94SO2CH3, Cl2xe2x80x94OCF2Br, Cl2xe2x80x94OCF2H, Cl2xe2x80x94C2F5, (NO2)2xe2x80x94CF3, (NO2)2xe2x80x94Cl, Cl2xe2x80x94SO2CH3or Cl2xe2x80x94OSO2CF3; especially
2-Cl, 2,3-Cl2, 2,4xe2x80x94Cl2, 2,6xe2x80x94Cl2, 2,4,6xe2x80x94Cl3, 3,5xe2x80x94(CF3)2, 2xe2x80x94Clxe2x80x944xe2x80x94CF3, 2xe2x80x94NO2, 2xe2x80x94CN, 3xe2x80x94CN, 4xe2x80x94CN, 2,6xe2x80x94Cl2-4xe2x80x94NO2, 4xe2x80x94OCF3, 4xe2x80x94CF3, 3xe2x80x94CF3, 2xe2x80x94Clxe2x80x944xe2x80x94NO2, 2,6xe2x80x94Cl2-4xe2x80x94CF3, 2,6xe2x80x94Cl2-4-OCF3, 2,6-Cl2-4-F, 2,6-Cl2-4-Br, 2-Cl-4-CF3-6-F, 2-Cl-4-Br-6-CH3, 2,6-(CH3)2-4-Br, 2,3,6-Cl3-4-CF3, 2,6-Cl2-3-F-4-CF3, 2,3-F2-4-CF3-6-Cl, 2,6-Cl2-4-CN, 2,4-Cl2-6-CF3, 2,6-Cl2-4-SCF3, 2,6-Cl2-4-SOCF3, 2,6-Cl2-4-SO2CF3, 2,6-Cl2-4-SO2CH3, 2,6-Cl2-4-OCF2Br, 2,6-Cl2-4-OCF2H, 2,6-Cl2-4-C2F5, 2,6-(NO2)2-4-CF3, 2,6-(NO2)2-4-Cl, 2,6-Cl2-4-OSO2CH3, or 2,6-Cl2-4-OSO2CF3; very especially
2,3-Cl2, 2,4-Cl2, 2,6-Cl2, 2,4,6-Cl3, 3,5-(CF3)2, 2-Cl-4-CF3, 2-CN, 3-CN, 4-CN, 2,6-Cl2-4-NO2, 4-OCF3, 4-CF3, 3-CF3, 2-Cl-4-NO2, 2,6-Cl2-4-CF3, 2,6-Cl2-4-OCF3, 2,6-Cl2-4-F, 2,6-Cl2-4-Br, 2-Cl-4-CF3-6-F, 2-Cl-4-Br-6-CH3, 2,6-(CH3)2-4-Br, 2,3,6-Cl3-4-CF3, 2,6-Cl2-3-F-4-CF3, 2,3-F2-4-CF3-6-Cl, 2,6-Cl2-4-CN, 2,4-Cl2-6-CF3, 2,6-Cl2-4-SCF3, 2,6-Cl2-4-SOCF3, 2,6-Cl2-4-C2F5, 2,6-(NO2)2-4-CF3, 2,6-(NO2)2-4-Cl, 2,6-Cl2-4-OSO2CH3, or 2,6-Cl2-4-OSO2CF3;
(7) a pesticidal composition comprising at least one compound of the formula (I) in which (R3b)n2 is xe2x80x94CN, Cl, Cl2, F, F2, Br, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94(NO2)2, xe2x80x94NO2xe2x80x94CF3, CF3, xe2x80x94(CF3)2, xe2x80x94CNxe2x80x94CF3, Clxe2x80x94CF3, Fxe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94Clxe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94Clxe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CH3xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94OCH3xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94C6H5, xe2x80x94C6H4xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94C6H4-Cl, xe2x80x94C6H4xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94C6H4xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94C6H4xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94C6H3xe2x80x94(CF3)2, xe2x80x94C6H3xe2x80x94Cl2, xe2x80x94C6H3xe2x80x94(Clxe2x80x94F), xe2x80x94Fxe2x80x94CN, Fxe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CHO or xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)CF3; especially
4-CN, 3-CN, 4-Cl, 3,4-Cl2, 2,3-Cl2, 3,5-Cl2, 2,5-Cl2, 3,5-F2, 2,6-F2, 4-Br, 2-F, 4-NO2, 2-NO2-4-CF3, 3-CF3, 4-CF3, 3,5-(CF3)2, 2-CN-4-CF3, 2-Cl-4-CF3, 2-F-4-CN, 3-Cl-4-CN, 4-OCF3, 3-OCF3, 4-Cl-3-NO2, 2-Cl-4-NO2, 3-CH3-4-NO2, 3-OCH3-4-NO2, 4-C6H5, 4-C6H4-4-F, 4-C6H4-4-Cl, 4-C6H4-4-CF3, 4-C6H4-3-CF3, 4-C6H4-3-NO2, 4-C6H3-(3,5-CF3)2, 4-C6H3-2,4-Cl2, 4-C6H3-3,4-Cl2, 4-C6H3-3,5-Cl2, 4-C6H3-(3-Cl-4-F), 2-F-4-NO2, 4-CHO or 4-C(xe2x95x90O)CF3; very especially
4-NO2, 4-CN, 3-CN, 4-Cl, 3,4-Cl2, 2,3-Cl2, 3,5-Cl2, 2,5-Cl2, 3,5-F2, 2,6-F2, 2-F, 2-NO2-4-CF3, 3-CF3, 4-CF3, 3,5-(CF3)2, 2-CN-4-CF3, 2-Cl-4-CF3, 2-F-4-CN, 3-Cl-4-CN, 4-OCF3, 3-OCF3, 4-Cl-3-NO2, 2-Cl-4-NO2, 3-CH3-4-NO2, 3-OCH3-4-NO2, 4-C6H5, 2-F-4-NO2, 4-CHO or 4-C(xe2x95x90O)CF3;
(8) a pesticidal composition comprising at least one compound of the formula (1) in which (R3a)n1 is 2-Cl, 2,3-Cl2, 2,4-Cl2, 2,6-Cl2, 2,4,6-Cl3, 3,5-(CF3)2, 2-Cl-4-CF3, 4-NO2, 2-NO2, 2-CN, 3-CN, 4-CN, 2,6-Cl2-4-NO2, 4-OCF3, 4-CF3, 3-CF3, 2-Cl-4-NO2, 2,6-Cl2-4-CF3, 2,6-Cl2-4-OCF3, 2,6-Cl2-4-F, 2,6-Cl2-4-Br, 2-Cl-4-CF3-6-F, 2-Cl-4-Br-6-CH3, 2,6-(CH3)2-4-Br, 2,3,6-Cl3-4-CF3, 2,6-Cl2-3-F-4-CF3, 2,3-F2-4-CF3-6-Cl, 2,6-Cl2-4-CN, 2,4-Cl2-6-CF3, 2,6-Cl2-4-SCF3, 2,6-Cl2-4-SOCF3, 2,6-Cl2-4-SO2CF3, 2,6-Cl2-4-SO2CH3, 2,6-Cl2-4-OCF2Br, 2,6-Cl2-4-OCF2H, 2,6-Cl2-4-C2F5, 2,6-(NO2)2-4-CF3, 2,6-(NO2)2-4-Cl, 2,6-Cl2-4-OSO2CH3, or 2,6-Cl2-4-OSO2CF3; and
(R3b)n2 is 4-CN, 3-CN, 4-Cl, 3,4-Cl2, 2,3-Cl2, 3,5-Cl2, 2,5-Cl2, 3,5-F2, 2,6-F2, 4-Br, 2-F, 4-NO2, 2-NO2, 2,4-(NO2)2, 2-NO2-4-CF3, 3-CF3, 4-CF3, 3,5-(CF3)2, 2-CN-4-CF3, 2-Cl-4-CF3, 2-F-4-CN, 3-Cl-4-CN, 4-OCF3, 3-OCF3, 4-Cl-3-NO2, 2-Cl-4-NO2, 3-CH3-4-NO2, 3-OCH3-4-NO2, 4-C6H5, 4-C6H4-4-F, 4-C6H4-4-Cl, 4-C6H4-4-CF3, 4-C6H4-3-CF3, 4-C6H4-3-NO2, 4-C6H3-(3,5-CF3)2, 4-C6H3-2,4-Cl2, 4-C6H3-3,4-Cl2, 4-C6H3-3,5-Cl2, 4-C6H3-(3-Cl-4-F), 2-F-4-NO2, 4-CHO or 4xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)CF3; very especially
(R3a)n1 is 2,3-Cl2, 2,4-Cl2, 2,6-Cl2, 2,4,6-Cl3, 3,5-(CF3)2, 2-Cl-4-CF3, 2-CN, 3-CN, 4-CN, 2,6-Cl2-4-NO2, 4-OCF3, 4-CF3, 3-CF3, 2-Cl-4-NO2, 2,6-Cl2-4-CF3, 2,6-Cl2-4-OCF3, 2,6-CO2-4-F, 2,6-Cl2-4-Br, 2-Cl-4-CF3-6-F, 2-Cl-4-Br-6-CH3, 2,6-(CH3)2-4-Br, 2,3,6-Cl3-4-CF3, 2,6-Cl2-3-F-4-CF3, 2,3-F2-4-CF3-6-Cl, 2,6-Cl2-4-CN, 2,4-Cl2-6-CF3, 2,6-Cl2-4-SCF3, 2,6-Cl2-4-SOCF3, 2,6-Cl2-4-C2F5, 2,6-(NO2)2-4-CF3, 2,6-(NO2)2-4-Cl, 2,6-Cl2-4-OSO2CH3, or 2,6-Cl2-4-OSO2CF3; and
(R3b)n2 is 4-CN, 3-CN, 4-Cl, 3,4-Cl2, 2,3-Cl2, 3,5-Cl2, 2,5-Cl2, 3,5-F2, 2,6-F2, 2-F, 4-NO2, 2-NO2-4-CF3, 3-CF3, 4-CF3, 3,5-(CF3)2, 2-CN-4-CF3, 2-Cl-4-CF3, 2-F-4-CN, 3-Cl-4-CN, 4-OCF3, 3-OCF3, 4-Cl-3-NO2, 2-Cl-4-NO2, 3-CH3-4-NO2, 3-OCH3-4-NO2, 4-C6H5, 2-F-4-NO2, 4-CHO or 4-C(xe2x95x90O)CF3;
(9) a pesticidal composition comprising at least one compound of the formula (I) in which R2 is hydrogen;
(10) a pesticidal composition comprising at least one compound of the formula (I) in which R2 is xe2x80x94OH, C1-C6alkyl, C1-C6alkoxy, C3-C6cycloalkyl, C3-C6alkenyl, C3-C6alkynyl, halo-C3-C6alkenyl, benzyl or benzoyl, the benzyl or benzoyl radical being unsubstituted or mono- to trisubstituted in the aromatic ring by substituents which are independent of one another and selected from the group consisting of halogen, xe2x80x94CN, NO2, C1-C6alkyl, C1-C6alkoxy, halo-C1-C6alkyl and halo-C1-C6alkoxy; C1-C6alkoxy-C1-C6alkyl, cyano-C1-C6alkyl, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90X)xe2x80x94R7, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94R7, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94R7, xe2x80x94S(xe2x95x90O)pN(R6)2 (in which the two R6 are independent of one another); cyano, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94N(R5)xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94R8, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90S)xe2x80x94R8, xe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl-S(xe2x95x90O)pxe2x80x94R9, xe2x80x94S(xe2x95x90O)pxe2x80x94R9, or xe2x80x94CH2-N(R10)xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94R9;
especially xe2x80x94CH3, xe2x80x94C2H5, nxe2x80x94C3H7, ixe2x80x94C3H7, xe2x80x94CH2OC2H5, xe2x80x94CH2OCH3, xe2x80x94CH2-Sxe2x80x94CH3, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94COCH3, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CH2, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CCl2, xe2x80x94CH2Cxe2x89xa1CH, xe2x80x94CH2C6H5, xe2x80x94CH2C6H4-2-NO2, xe2x80x94CH2C6H4-4-NO2, xe2x80x94CH2C6H4-2-NO2, 
xe2x80x94CH2CN, xe2x80x94COC2H5, xe2x80x94CO-cyclo-C3H5, xe2x80x94CO(CH2)3CHxe2x95x90CF2, xe2x80x94CO2CH3, xe2x80x94CO2C2H5, xe2x80x94CO2C2H2CH(CH3)2, xe2x80x94CO2C8H17, xe2x80x94CO2C2H2CH(CH3)2, xe2x80x94CO2C6H5, xe2x80x94CO2CH2C6H5, xe2x80x94CO2CH2CH2Cl, xe2x80x94CH2N(CH3)CO2C2H5, xe2x80x94CH2N-CO2C6H5, xe2x80x94CH2N(CH3)CO2CH3, xe2x80x94COCO2CH3, xe2x80x94COCO2C2H5, xe2x80x94COCONHC2H5, xe2x80x94CONHCH3, xe2x80x94CONHC2H5, xe2x80x94CONHC6H4-4-OCF3, xe2x80x94COC6H4-4-Cl, xe2x80x94CH2N(CH3)SO2CH3, xe2x80x94CH2N(CH3)SO2C2H5, xe2x80x94CH2N(CH3)SO2C6H5 or xe2x80x94CH2Cl;
(11) a pesticidal composition comprising at least one compound of the formula (I) in which n1 is 1, 2, 3 or 4, preferably 2 or 3;
(12) a pesticidal composition comprising at least one compound of the formula (I) in which n2 is 1 or 2, preferably 1;
(13) a pesticidal composition comprising at least one compound of the formula (I) in which n1 is 2, 3 or 4 and n2 is 1 or 2;
(14) a pesticidal composition comprising at least one compound of the formula (I) in which R7 is H, C1-C6alkyl, C3-C6alkenyl, halo-C1-C6alkyl, halo-C3-C6alkenyl, C1-C6alkoxy, halo-C1-C6alkoxy, C3-C6cycloalkyl, phenyl, benzyl, phenoxy, benzyloxy or xe2x80x94N(R6)2 (in which the two R6 are independent of one another).
Especially preferred within the scope of the invention are pesticides comprising at least one of the compounds of the formula (I) listed in Tables 3 to 29 and, where appropriate, the E/Z isomers and E/Z isomer mixtures thereof.
The invention furthermore relates to the compounds of the formula 
in which
A1, A2, R1, R2 and the substituents R3a and R3b of A1 and A2 have the meanings given hereinbefore for formula (I); and
n1 and n2 are, depending on the substitution options on the ring systems A1 and A2 in question, independently of each other, 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5; or, if appropriate, the E/Z isomers, E/Z isomer mixtures and/or tautomers thereof, in each case in free form or in salt form; with the proviso, that
(P1) at least one of the substituents R3a and R3b is halogen-C1-C6-alkyl, halogen-C2-C4-alkenyl, halogen-C2-C4-alkinyl, halogen-C1-C6-alkoxy, C2-C6-alkenyloxy, C2-C6-alkynyloxy, halogen-C2-C6-alkenyloxy, halogen-C2-C6-alkynyloxy, xe2x80x94SF5, xe2x80x94CHO, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)-halogen-C1-C6-alkyl, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94O-halogen-C1-C6-alkyl, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)N(R6)2 (in which the two R6 are independent of one another); xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(xe2x95x90O)2n(R6)2 (in which the two R6 are independent of one another); xe2x80x94S(xe2x95x90O)pxe2x80x94C1-C6-alkyl, xe2x80x94S(xe2x95x90O)p-halogen-C1-C6-alkyl, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94S(xe2x95x90O)pxe2x80x94C1-C6-alkyl, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94S(xe2x95x90O)p-halogen-C1-C6-Alkyl, phenyl, benzyl, phenoxy or benzyloxy, each of the phenyl, benzyl, phenoxy or benzyloxy radicals being unsubstituted or mono- to pentasubstituted in the aromatic ring by substituents which are independent of one another and selected from the group consisting of halogen, cyano, NO2, C1-C6alkyl, halo-C1-C6alkyl, C1-C6alkoxy and halo-C1-C6alkoxy; when
n1 is 1 or 2; n2 is 1; and R1 is CN or halogen-C1-C6-alkyl, and R2 is hydrogen;
and with the further proviso, that
(P2) R3a is not 2-OH, when A2 is 4-nitrophenyl; R1 is CN; and R2 is hydrogen;
and with the further proviso, that
(P3) A1 is not 4-chlorophenyl, 4-bromophenyl or 4-iodophenyl, when
A2 is 2,4-dinitrophenyl; R1 is CN; and R2 is hydrogen;
and with the further proviso, that
(P4) A1 is not phenyl, when A2 is tetrazolyl;
R3a is 4-methyl, 4-methoxy, 4-Cl or 4-Br;
R3b is monobromo-n-hexyl or monobromo-n-octyl;
n1 is 1; R1 is CN; and R2 is hydrogen;
and with the further proviso, that
(P5) A1 is not phenyl , when
A2 is imidazolyl; at least one R3b is CN;
R1 is CN; and R2 is hydrogen;
and with the further proviso, that
(P6) A1 is not 3-nitrophenyl, when A2 is a hetayl radical;
R1 is xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90S)NH2 and R2 is hydrogen;
and with the further proviso, that
(P7) A1 is not 4-nitrophenyl or 3,4-dinitrophenyl;
and with the further proviso, that
(P8) R3a is not 2-nitro, when A1 is phenyl and n, is 1, 2 or 3.
As far as the compounds of the formula (Ia) are concerned, the groups (1) to (14), which are mentioned hereinbefore as defining preferred groups of compounds of the formula (I) used as active ingredients in the compositions according to the invention, define also preferred groups of compounds of the formula (Ia), where, however, the provisos (P1) to (P8) mentioned hereinbefore have to be taken into consideration appropriately in each case. The invention furthermore relates to a process for the preparation of the compounds of the formula (Ia) or, if appropriate, the E/Z isomers, E/Z isomer mixtures and/or tautomers thereof, in each case in free form or in salt form, which comprises,
a) to prepare a compound of the formula (la) in which the radicals R1, A1 and A2 have the same meanings as mentioned above and R2 is hydrogen, and in which the same provisos (P1) to (P8) as mentioned above hold true,
aa) diazotizing a compound of the formula
A1xe2x80x94NH2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(III), 
in which A1 has the meanings mentioned above under formula (Ia), and
ab) reacting the diazonium salt with a compound of the formula 
in which R1 and A2 have the meanings mentioned above under formula (Ia) and W is hydrogen or a detachable group; or,
b) to prepare a compound of the formula 
in which A1, A2 and R2 have the meanings given above for compounds of the formula (Ia), and in which the same provisos (P1) to (P8) as mentioned above hold true reacting a compound of the formula 
in which A1, A2 and R2 have the meanings given above for the compounds of the formula (Ia) and Hal is a halogen atom, preferably chlorine or bromine, especially chlorine, with a metal cyanide, preferably an alkali metal cyanide, especially sodium cyanide; or,
c) to prepare a compound of the formula (Ia) in which R2 is other than H, reacting a compound of the formula (Ia) in which R2 is hydrogen with a compound of the formula 
in which R2 has the meanings given above under formula (Ia) and Q is a leaving group, preferably chlorine, bromine or iodine, especially iodine, preferably in the presence of a base; or,
d) to prepare a compound of the formula (Ia) in which R1 is halo-C1-C4alkyl or xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90S)xe2x80x94N(R5)2, reacting a compound of the formula 
in which R1a is halo-C1-C4alkyl or a group xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90S)xe2x80x94N(R5)2 and A2 has the meanings defined for the compounds of the formula (Ia)
with a compound of the formula 
in which A1 and R2 have the meanings given above for the compounds of the formula (Ia), and in each case, if so desired, converting a compound of the formula (Ia) which can be obtained in accordance with the process or by any other means, or an E/Z isomer or tautomer thereof, in each case in free form or in salt form, into a different compound of the formula (Ia) or into an EIZ isomer or tautomer thereof, in each case in free form or in salt form, resolving an E/Z isomer mixture which can be obtained in accordance with the process and isolating the desired isomer and/or converting a free compound of the formula (Ia) which can be obtained in accordance with the process or by any other means, or an E/Z isomer or tautomer thereof, into a salt or converting a salt of a compound of the formula (I) which can be obtained in accordance with the process or by any other means, or an E/Z isomer or tautomer thereof, into the free compound of the formula (Ia) or an E/Z isomer or tautomer thereof or into another salt.
The invention furthermore relates to a process for the preparation of a compound of the formula (II), in which A1, A2 and R2 have the meanings given above for the compounds of the formula (Ia) and Hal is a halogen atom, and, if appropriate, the E/Z isomers and tautomers thereof, in each case in free form or in salt form, which comprises
e) reacting a compound of the formula 
in which the radicals A11, A22 and R2 have the same meaning as indicated above for A1 and A2 under formula (Ia), with a halogenating agent, or
f) reacting a compound of the formula 
in which R2 and the two radicals A111 and A222 have the same meaning as given for A1 and A2 above under formula (Ia), with N-bromosuccinimide or N-chlorosuccinimide in the presence of a thioether; and in each case, if so desired, converting a compound of the formula (II) which can be obtained in accordance with the process or by any other means, or an E/Z isomer or tautomer thereof, in each case in free form or in salt form, into a different compound of the formula (II) or into an E/Z isomer or tautomer thereof, in each case in free form or in salt form, resolving an E/Z isomer mixture which can be obtained in accordance with the process and isolating the desired isomer and/or converting a free compound of the formula (II) which can be obtained in accordance with the process or by any other means, or an E/Z isomer or tautomer thereof, into a salt or converting a salt of a compound of the formula (II) which can be obtained in accordance with the process or by any other means, or an E/Z isomer or tautomer thereof, into the free compound of the formula (II) or an E/Z isomer or tautomer thereof or into another salt.
The reactions described hereinabove and hereinbelow are carried out in a manner known per se, for example in the absence or, normally, in the presence of a suitable solvent or diluent or a mixture of these, the process being carried out, as required, with cooling, at room temperature or with heating, for example in a temperature range of from approximately 0xc2x0 C. to the boiling point of the reaction medium, preferably from approximately 20xc2x0 C. to approximately +120xc2x0 C., in particular 60xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C., and, if required, in a sealed vessel, under pressure, in an inert gas atmosphere and/or under anhydrous conditions. Especially advantageous reaction conditions can be seen from the examples.
Variant a):
aa) Diazotation is effected under the conditions known to those skilled in the art, that is to say in the presence of strong inorganic acids, such as mineral acids, e.g. perchloric acid, sulfuric acid, nitric acid, nitrous acid, phosphoric acid or a hydrohalic acid, normally in the presence of water, but also in pure sulfuric acid.
Depending on the basicity of the aromatic amine, the reaction is carried out in a temperature range of approximately xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to approximately +20xc2x0 C., or else, if required, at higher temperatures, for example at 60xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C.
The reaction is preferably carried out under atmospheric pressure.
The reaction can be carried out without a protective gas atmosphere; however, it is preferably carried out under a protective gas atmosphere, e.g. nitrogen or argon, in particular nitrogen.
The reaction time is preferably approximately 1 to approximately 2 hours.
The product is normally not isolated, but processed immediately in the next reaction step.
Especially preferred conditions for the reaction are described in Example H6/a.
ab) The reaction is normally carried out in the presence of water and, preferably, in the presence of an organic carboxylic acid, e.g. formic acid, chloroacetic acid, trifluoroacetic acid, cyanoacetic acid, oxalic acid, malonic acid, succinic acid, maleic acid, fumaric acid or phthalic acid; it is especially preferred to add acetic acid.
A detachable group W is to be understood as meaning an electron-attracting group which is easily detachable under the reaction conditions which prevail. Particularly suitable for this purpose is a group xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R in which R is H, C1-C4alkyl, halo-C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, halo-C1-C4alkoxy; xe2x80x94CN, or organic sulfonates, such as C1-C4alkane- or arylsulfonates which are unsubstituted or substituted, for example by halogen, e.g. methane-, trifluoromethane- or p-toluenesulfonate.
The reaction is advantageously carried out in a temperature range from approximately xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to approximately +30xc2x0 C., preferably from approximately 0xc2x0 C. to approximately +25xc2x0 C.
The reaction is preferably carried out under atmospheric pressure.
The reaction can be carried out without a protective gas atmosphere; however, it is preferably carried out under a protective gas atmosphere, e.g. nitrogen or argon, in particular nitrogen.
The reaction time is not critical; a reaction time of approximately 0.5 to approximately 8 hours, in particular from approximately 2 to approximately 4 hours, is preferred.
The product is isolated by customary methods, e.g. by filtration, crystallization, distillation or chromatography, or any suitable combination of these processes.
Especially preferred conditions for the reaction are described in Example H6/b.
Variant b):
Suitable for the reaction are transition metal cyanides, such as CuCN or Ni(CN)2, and also alkaline earth metal and alkali metal cyanides; especially KCN and NaCN.
The reactants can be reacted with each other as such, i.e. without addition of a solvent or diluent, e.g. in the melt. In most cases, however, the addition of an inert solvent or diluent or a mixture of these is advantageous. Examples of such solvents or diluents which may be mentioned are: aromatic, aliphatic and alicyclic hydrocarbons and halohydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylene, mesitylene, tetralin, chlorobenzene, dichlorobenzene, bromobenzene, petroleum ether, hexane, cyclohexane, dichloromethane, trichloromethane, tetrachloromethane, dichloroethane, trichloroethane or tetrachloroethene; esters such as ethyl acetate; ethers such as diethyl ether, dipropyl ether, diisopropyl ether, dibutyl ether, tert-butyl methyl ether, ethylene glycol monomethyl ether, ethylene glycol monoethyl ether, ethylene glycol dimethyl ether, dimethoxydiethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran or dioxane; ketones such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone or methyl isobutyl ketone; alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, propanol, isopropanol, butanol, ethylene glycol or glycerol; amides such as N,N-di-methylformamide, N,N-diethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide, N-methylpyrrolidone or hexamethylphosphoric triamide; nitriles, such as acetonitrile or propionitrile; and sulfoxides such as dimethyl sulfoxide; or water. Preferred are alcohols and water, or alcohol/water mixtures.
The reaction is advantageously carried out in a temperature range from approximately 0xc2x0 C. to approximately 80xc2x0 C., preferably from approximately 20xc2x0 C. to approximately 30xc2x0 C., in many cases in the range between room temperature and the reflux temperature of the reaction mixture.
The reaction is preferably carried out under atmospheric pressure.
The reaction can be carried out without a protective gas atmosphere; however, it is preferably carried out under a protective gas atmosphere, e.g. nitrogen or argon, in particular nitrogen.
The reaction time is not critical; a reaction time of approximately 0.1 to approximately 24 hours, in particular from approximately 3 to approximately 5 hours, is preferred.
The product is isolated by customary methods, e.g. by filtration, crystallization, distillation or chromatography, or any suitable combination of these processes.
In a preferred embodiment of variant b), a compound of the formula (II) is reacted with sodium cyanide in an ethanol/water mixture at room temperature. Especially preferred conditions for the reaction are described in Example H5.
Variant c):
Examples of suitable leaving groups Q in the compounds of the formula (V) are hydroxyl, C1-C8alkoxy, halo-C1-C8alkoxy, C1-C8alkanoyloxy, mercapto, Cl-Caalkylthio, halo-C1-C8alkylthio, C1-C8alkanesulfonyloxy, halo-C1-C8alkanesulfonyloxy, benzenesulfonyloxy, toluenesulfonyloxy and halogen, preferably toluenesulfonyloxy, trifluoromethanesulfonyloxy or halogen, in particular halogen, especially chlorine, bromine or iodine, especially iodine. Examples of suitable bases for facilitating the reaction are the hydroxides, hydrides, amides, alkoxides, acetates, carbonates, dialkylamides or alkylsilylamides of alkali metals or alkaline earth metals, or alkylamines, alkylenediamines, free or N-alkylated, saturated or unsaturated cycloalkylamines, basic heterocycles, ammonium hydroxides and carbocyclic amines. Examples which may be mentioned are sodium hydroxide, sodium hydride, sodium amide, sodium methoxide, sodium acetate, sodium carbonate, potassium tert-butoxide, potassium hydroxide, potassium carbonate, potassium hydride, lithium diisopropylamide, potassium bis(trimethylsilyl)amide, calcium hydride, triethylamine, diisopropylethylamine, triethylenediamine, cyclohexylamine, N-cyclohexyl-N,N-dimethylamine, N,N-diethylaniline, pyridine, 4-(N,N-dimethylamino)pyridine, quinuclidine, N-methylmorpholine, benzyltrimethylammonium hydroxide, and 1,5-diazabicyclo[5.4.0]undec-5-ene (DBU). Alkali metal carbonates, alkaline earth metal carbonates, alkylamines, alkali metal alkoxides and alkaline earth metal alkoxides are preferred.
The reactants can be reacted with each other as such, i.e. without addition of a solvent or diluent, e.g. in the melt. In most cases, however, it is advantageous to add an inert solvent or diluent or mixture of these. Examples of such solvents or diluents which may be mentioned are: aromatic, aliphatic and alicyclic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylene, mesitylene, tetralin, chlorobenzene, dichlorobenzene, bromobenzene, petroleum ether, hexane, cyclohexane; ethers such as diethyl ether, dipropyl ether, diisopropyl ether, dibutyl ether, tert-butyl methyl ether, ethylene glycol monomethyl ether. ethylene glycol monoethyl ether, ethylene glycol dimethyl ether, dimethoxydiethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran or dioxane; esters such as ethyl acetate and methyl acetate; and sulfoxides such as dimethyl sulfoxide. Preferred are ethers, for example tert-butyl methyl ether, tetrahydrofuran or dioxane, and esters, for example ethyl acetate.
The reaction is advantageously carried out in a temperature range from approximately 0xc2x0 C. to approximately +120xc2x0 C., preferably from approximately 0xc2x0 C. to approximately +80xc2x0 C.
The reaction is preferably carried out under atmospheric pressure.
The reaction time is not critical; a reaction time of from approximately 0.1 to approximately 24 hours, in particular of from approximately 0.5 to approximately 2 hours, is preferred.
The product is isolated by customary methods, e.g. by filtration, crystallization, distillation or chromatography, or any suitable combination of these processes. Especially preferred conditions for the reaction are described in Examples H7 and H8.
Variant d):
The reaction is preferably carried out in the presence of an acidic catalyst, for example in the presence of a carboxylic acid such as formic acid, acetic acid, malonic acid or oxalic acid, or else of a sulfonic acid such as C1-C4alkane- or arylsulfonic acid which is unsubstituted or substituted, for example by halogen, e.g. methane-, trifluoromethane- or p-toluenesulfonic acid.
The reactants can be reacted with each other as such, i.e. without addition of a solvent or diluent, for example in the melt. In most cases, however, it is advantageous to add an inert solvent or diluent or a mixture of these. Particularly suitable are solvents which are suitable for the azeotropic removal of water. Examples of such solvents or diluents which may be mentioned are: aromatic, aliphatic and alicyclic hydrocarbons and halohydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylene, mesitylene, tetralin, chlorobenzene, dichlorobenzene, bromobenzene, petroleum ether, hexane, cyclohexane, dichloromethane, trichloromethane, tetrachloromethane, dichloroethane, trichloroethene or tetrachloroethene; esters such as ethyl acetate; ethers such as dipropyl ether, diisopropyl ether, dibutyl ether, tert-butyl methyl ether, dimethoxydiethyl ether; ketones such as methyl isobutyl ketone; alcohols such as ethanol, propanol, isopropanol, butanol, ethylene glycol or glycerol.
The reaction is advantageously carried out in a temperature range from approximately 60xc2x0 C. to approximately 180xc2x0 C., preferably from approximately 80xc2x0 C. approximately 130xc2x0 C., in many cases at the reflux temperature of the reaction mixture.
The reaction is preferably carried out under atmospheric pressure.
The reaction can be carried out without a protective gas atmosphere; however, it is preferably carried out under a protective gas atmosphere, e.g. nitrogen or argon, in particular nitrogen.
The preferred reaction time is approximately 6 to approximately 72 hours, in particular from approximately 12 to approximately 48 hours.
The product is isolated by customary methods, e.g. by filtration, crystallization, distillation or chromatography, or any suitable combination of these processes.
In a preferred embodiment of variant d), the reaction is carried out at 80xc2x0 C. to 140xc2x0 C. in an alcohol or an aromatic hydrocarbon in the presence of a C1-C4carboxylic acid.
Especially preferred conditions for the reaction are described in Example H10.
Variant e):
Preferred halogenating agents are Cl2, Br2, SOCl2, SO2Cl2, POCl3, PCl3, PCl5 and COCL2.
The reactants can be reacted with each other as such, i.e. without addition of a solvent or diluent, for example in the melt. In most cases, however, it is advantageous to add an inert solvent or diluent or a mixture of these. Examples of such solvents or diluents which may be mentioned are: aromatic, aliphatic and alicyclic hydrocarbons and halohydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylene, mesitylene, tetralin, chlorobenzene, dichlorobenzene, bromobenzene, petroleum ether, hexane, cyclohexane, dichloromethane, trichloromethane, tetrachloromethane, dichloroethane, trichloroethene or tetrachloroethene; esters such as ethyl acetate; ethers such as diethyl ether, dipropyl ether, diisopropyl ether, dibutyl ether, tertbutyl methyl ether, ethylene glycol dimethyl ether, dimethoxydiethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran or dioxane; ketones such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone or methyl isobutyl ketone; amides such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-diethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide, N-methylpyrrolidone or hexamethylphosphoric triamide; and nitrites such as acetonitrile or propionitrile.
The reaction is advantageously carried out in a temperature range from approximately 0xc2x0 C. to approximately 180xc2x0 C., preferably from approximately 50xc2x0 C. to approximately 100xc2x0 C., in many cases in the range between room temperature and the reflux temperature of the reaction mixture.
The reaction is preferably carried out under atmospheric pressure.
The reaction can be carried out without a protective gas atmosphere; however, it is preferably carried out under a protective gas atmosphere, e.g. nitrogen or argon, in particular nitrogen.
The reaction time is not critical; preferred is a reaction time of from approximately 0.1 to approximately 24 hours, in particular from approximately 3 to approximately 6 hours.
The product is isolated by customary methods, e.g. by filtration, crystallization, distillation or chromatography, or any suitable combination of these processes.
Especially preferred conditions for the reaction are described in Example H3.
Variant f):
The reactants can be reacted with each other as such, i.e. without addition of a solvent or diluent, for example in the melt. In most cases, however, it is advantageous to add an inert solvent or diluent or a mixture of these. Examples of such solvents or diluents which may be mentioned are: aromatic, aliphatic and alicyclic hydrocarbons and halohydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylene, mesitylene, tetralin, chlorobenzene, dichlorobenzene, bromobenzene, petroleum ether, hexane, cyclohexane, dichloromethane, trichloromethane, tetrachloromethane, dichloroethane, trichloroethene or tetrachloroethene; ethers such as diethyl ether, dipropyl ether, diisopropyl ether, dibutyl ether, tert-butyl methyl ether, ethylene glycol dimethyl ether, dimethoxydiethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran or dioxane; and nitrites such as acetonitrile or propionitrile.
Thioethers which are preferably added are dialkyl thioethers, especially diethyl sulfide or dimethyl sulfide, preferably dimethyl sulfide.
The reaction is advantageously carried out in a temperature range of from approximately 0xc2x0 C. to approximately -100xc2x0 C., especially at xe2x88x9250 to xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C., preferably at approximately xe2x88x9260xc2x0 C.
The reaction is preferably carried out under atmospheric pressure.
The reaction can be carried out without a protective gas atmosphere; however, it is preferably carried out under a protective gas atmosphere, e.g. nitrogen or argon, in particular nitrogen.
The reaction time is not critical; preferred is a reaction time of from approximately 0.1 to approximately 24 hours, in particular from approximately 3 to approximately 6 hours.
The product is isolated by customary methods, e.g. by filtration, crystallization, distillation or chromatography, or any suitable combination of these processes.
The compounds of the formulae (I), (II) and (VIII) can be in the form of one of the isomers which are possible or as a mixture of these, for example depending on the number, absolute and relative configuration of the asymmetric carbon atoms, as pure isomers such as antipodes and/or diastereomers, or as isomer mixtures, such as enantiomer mixtures, for example racemates, diastereomer mixtures or racemate mixtures; the invention relates to the pure isomers and also to all isomer mixtures which are possible and is to be understood hereinabove and hereinbelow in each case in this sense even when stereochemical details are not mentioned specifically in each case.
Diastereomer mixtures and racemate mixtures of compounds of the formulae (I), (II) and (VIII) which can be obtained in accordance with the processxe2x80x94depending on the choice of starting materials and proceduresxe2x80x94or by other means can be resolved into the pure diastereomers or racemates in the known manner on the basis of the physico-chemical differences of the components, for example by fractional crystallization, distillation and/or chromatography.
Enantiomer mixtures which can be obtained accordingly, such as racemates, can be separated into the optical antipodes by customary methods, for example by recrystallization from an optically active solvent, by chromatography on chiral adsorbents, for example high-performance liquid chromatography (HPLC) on acetylcellulose, with the aid of suitable microorganisms, by cleavage with specific immobilized enzymes, via the formation of inclusion compounds, for example using chiral crown ethers, where only one enantiomer is complexed.
In addition to separating appropriate isomer mixtures, pure diastereomers or enantiomers can also be obtained in accordance with the invention by generally known methods of diastereoselective or enantioselective synthesis, for example by carrying out the process according to the invention with starting materials of a suitable stereochemistry.
It is advantageous to isolate, or synthesize, in each case the biologically more effective isomer, for example enantiomer, or isomer mixture, for example enantiomer mixture, if the individual components have different biological activity.
The compounds of the formulae (I), (II) and (VIII) can also be obtained in the form of their hydrates and/or include other solvents, for example, if desired, those which have been used for crystallizing compounds in solid form.
The invention relates to all those embodiments of the process which start from a compound which can be obtained as starting material or intermediate at any level of the process and where all or some of the missing steps are carried out or where a starting material is used in the form of a derivative or salt and/or the racemates or antipodes thereof or, in particular, such a starting material is formed under the reaction conditions.
Starting materials and intermediates which are preferably used in the process of the present invention are those which lead to the compounds of the formula (I) which have been described at the outset as being particularly valuable.
In particular, the invention relates to the preparation processes described in Examples H5, H6, H7, H8 and H10.
The invention also relates to starting materials and intermediates used for the preparation of the compounds of the formula (I), in particular to those compounds of the formulae (II) and (VIII), which are novel, and to their use and processes for their preparation. The compounds of the formulae II and VIII, in particular, can be prepared analogously to Examples Hi and H3, respectively.
Those compounds of the formulae (III) to (VII) and (IX) which are not already known can be prepared by processes known per se.
The invention furthermore relates to a method of controlling pests using a compound of the formula (I), in which A1, A2, R1 and R2 are as indicated above for formula (I), with the exception of 1-phenylhydrazono-2-nitriloethylbenzene.
The compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention are preventively and/or curatively valuable active ingredients in the field of pest control, even at low rates of concentration, which have a very favourable biocide spectrum and are well tolerated by warm-blooded species, fish and plants. The term pests first of all includes in the frame of the present invention insects, representatives of the order Acarina, microorganisms, and representatives of the classes Nematoda and Trematoda; especially insects, representatives of the order Acarina and phvtopathogenic fungi, more particularly insects and representatives of the order Acarina. The active ingredients according to the invention are effective against all or individual developmental stages of normally sensitive, but also resistant, animal pests such as insects and representatives of the order Acarina. The insecticidal, ovicidal and/or acaricidal activity of the active ingredients according to the invention can manifest itself directly, i.e. in mortality of the pests, which takes place immediately or only after some time has elapsed, for example during ecdysis, or of their eggs, or indirectly, for example in a reduced oviposition rate and/or hatching rate, the good activity corresponding to a mortality rate (mortality) of at least 50 to 60%.
Examples of the abovementioned animal pests are:
from the order Lepidoptera, for example,
Acleris spp., Adoxophyes spp., Aegeria spp., Agrotis spp., Alabama argillaceae, Amylois spp., Anticarsia gemmatalis, Archips spp., Argyrotaenia spp., Autographa spp., Busseola fusca, Cadra cautella, Carposina nipponensis, Chilo spp., Choristoneura spp., Clysia ambiguella, Cnaphalocrocis spp., Cnephasia spp., Cochylis spp., Coleophora spp., Crocidolomia binotalis, Cryptophlebia leucotreta, Cydia spp., Diatraea spp., Diparopsis castanea, Earias spp., Ephestia spp., Eucosma spp., Eupoecilia ambiguella, Euproctis spp., Euxoa spp., Grapholita spp., Hedya nubiferana, Heliothis spp., Hellula undalis, Hyphantria cunea, Keiferia lycopersicella, Leucoptera scitelia, Lithocollethis spp., Lobesia botrana, Lymantria spp., Lyonetia spp., Malacosoma spp., Mamestra brassicae, Manduca sexta, Operophtera spp., Ostrinia nubilalis, Pammene spp., Pandemis spp., Panolis flammea, Pectinophora gossypiella, Phthorimaea operculella, Pieris rapae, Pieris spp., Plutella xylostella, Prays spp., Scirpophaga spp., Sesamia spp., Sparganothis spp., Spodoptera spp., Synanthedon spp., Thaumetopoea spp., Tortrix spp., Trichoplusia ni and Yponomeuta spp.;
from the order Coleoptera, for example,
Agriotes spp., Anthonomus spp., Atomaria linearis, Chaetocnema tibialis, Cosmopolites spp., Curculio spp., Dermestes spp., Diabrotica spp., Epilachna spp., Eremnus spp., Leptinotarsa decemlineata, Lissorhoptrus spp., Melolontha spp., Orycaephilus spp., Otiorhynchus spp., Phlyctinus spp., Popillia spp., Psylliodes spp., Rhizopertha spp., Scarabeidae, Sitophilus spp., Sitotroga spp., Tenebrio spp., Tribolium spp. and Trogoderma spp.;
from the order Orthoptera, for example,
Blafta spp., Blattella spp., Gryllotalpa spp., Leucophaea maderae, Locusta spp., Periplaneta spp. and Schistocerca spp.;
from the order Isoptera, for example, Reticulitermes spp.:
from the order Psocoptera, for example, Liposcelis spp.;
from the order Anoplura, for example, Haematopinus spp., Linognathus spp., Pediculus spp., Pemphigus spp. and Phylloxera spp.;
from the order Mallophaga, for example, Damalinea spp. and Trichodectes spp.; from the order Thysanoptera, for example, Frankliniella spp., Hercinothrips spp., Taeniothrips spp., Thrips palmi, Thrips tabaci and Scirtothrips aurantii; 
from the order Heteroptera, for example, Cimex spp., Distantiella theobroma, Dysdercus spp., Euchistus spp. Eurygaster spp. Leptocorisa spp., Nezara spp., Piesma spp., Rhodnius spp., Sahlbergella singularis, Scotinophara spp. and Triatoma spp.;
from the order Homoptera, for example, Aleurothrixus floccosus, Aleyrodes brassicae, Aonidiella spp., Aphididae, Aphis spp., Aspidiotus spp., Bemisia tabaci, Ceroplaster spp., Chrysomphalus aonidium, Chrysomphalus dictyospermi, Coccus hesperidum, Empoasca spp., Eriosoma larigerum, Erythroneura spp., Gascardia spp., Laodelphax spp., Lecanium corni, Lepidosaphes spp., Macrosiphus spp., Myzus spp., Nephotettix spp., Nilaparvata spp., Paratoria spp., Pemphigus spp., Planococcus spp., Pseudaulacaspis spp., Pseudococcus spp., Psylla spp., Pulvinaria aethiopica, Quadraspidiotus spp., Rhopalosiphum spp., Saissetia spp., Scaphoideus spp., Schizaphis spp., Sitobion spp., Trialeurodes vaporariorum, Trioza erytreae and Unaspis citri; 
from the order Hymenoptera, for example, Acromyrmex, Atta spp., Cephus spp., Diprion spp., Diprionidae, Gilpinia polytoma, Hoplocampa spp., Lasius spp., Monomorium pharaonis, Neodiprion spp., Solenopsis spp. and Vespa spp.;
from the order Diptera, for example, Aedes spp., Antherigona soccata, Bibio hortulanus, Calliphora erythrocephala, Ceratitis spp., Chrysomyia spp., Culex spp., Cuterebra spp., Dacus spp., Drosophila melanogaster, Fannia spp., Gastrophilus spp., Glossina spp., Hypoderma spp., Hyppobosca spp., Liriomyza spp., Lucilia spp., Melanagromyza spp., Musca spp., Oestrus spp., Orseolia spp., Oscinella frit, Pegomyia hyoscyami, Phorbia spp., Rhagoletis pomonella, Sciara spp., Stomoxys spp., Tabanus spp., Tannia spp. and Tipula spp.;
from the order Siphonaptera, for example, Ctenocephalides felis, Ctenocephalides canis, Ceratophyllus spp. and Xenopsylla cheopis; 
from the order Thysanura, for example, Lepisma saccharina and from the order Acarina, for example, Acarus siro, Aceria sheldoni, Aculus schlechtendali, Amblyomma spp., Argas spp., Boophilus spp., Brevipalpus spp., Bryobia praetiosa, Calipitrimerus spp., Chorioptes spp., Dermanyssus gailinae, Eotetranychus carpini, Eriophyes spp., Hyalomma spp., Ixodes spp., Olygonychus pratensis, Ornithodoros spp., Panonychus spp., Phyllocoptruta oleivora, Polyphagotarsonemus latus, Psoroptes spp., Rhipicephalus spp., Rhizoglyphus spp., Sarcoptes spp., Tarsonemus spp. and Tetranychus spp.
From the class Trematoda especially representatives of the family Fasciolidae, especially Fasciola hepatica; 
and from of the class Nematoda for example the families Filariidae and Setariidae, especially the genera Haemonchus, Trichostrongylus, Ostertagia, Nematodirus, Cooperia, Ascaris, Bunostomum, Oesophagostomum, Chabertia, Trichuris, especially Trichuris vulpis, Strongylus, Trichonema, Dictyocaulus, Capillaria, Strongyloides, Heterakis, Toxocara, especially Toxocara canis, Ascaridia, Oxyuris, Ancylostoma, especially Ancylostoma caninum, Uncinaria, Toxascaris and Parascaris; Dirofilaria, especially Dirofilaria immitis (heart worm).
The activity of the compositions comprising the compounds of the formula (I) and of the compounds of the formula (Ia) can be substantially broadened and adapted to prevailing circumstances by the addition of other insecticides and/or acaricides. Examples of suitable additional active ingredients include representatives of the following classes of compounds: Thioureas, benzoylureas, carbamoyloximes, halogated carboxylic acid derivatives, organophosphates, organochloro derivatives, nitroenamines, nitroguanidines, cyanoguanidines, carbamates, thiocarbamates, carbodiimides, formamidines, benzilic acid derivatives, dioxolanes, thiadiazinderivatives, unsymmetrical triazines, symmetrical triazines, pyridazinones, pyrroles, phenoxyphenylethers, sulfonic acid amides, bacillus thuringiensis-preparations, milbemycines, avermectines und pyrethroids.
The active ingredients according to the invention can be used for controlling, i.e. containing or destroying, pests of the abovementioned type in particular on plants, mainly on crops of useful plants and ornamentals in agriculture, in horticulture and in silviculture, or on parts of such plants, such as fruits, flowers, foliage, stalks, tubers or roots, and in some cases even parts of plants which are formed at a later point in time are afforded protection against these pests.
Target crops which are suitable are, in particular, cereals, such as wheat, barley, rye, oats, rice, maize or sorghum; beet, such as sugar or fodder beet; fruit, e.g. pomaceous fruit, stone fruit and soft fruit, such as apples, pears, plums, peaches, almonds, cherries or berries, for example strawberries, raspberries or blackberries; leguminous plants, such as beans, lentils, peas or soya; oil crops, such as oilseed rape, mustard, poppies, olives, sunflowers, coconut, castor, cocoa or groundnuts; cucurbits, such as pumpkins, cucumbers or melons; fibre plants, such as cotton, flax, hemp or jute; citrus fruit, such as oranges, lemons, grapefruits or tangerines; vegetables, such as spinach, lettuce, asparagus, cabbages, carrots, onions, tomatoes, potatoes or bell peppers; the laurel family, such as avocado, Cinnamonium or camphor; and also tobacco, nuts, coffee, egg plants, sugar cane, tea, pepper, grapevines, hops, the plantain family, latex plants and ornamentals.
The active ingredients according to the invention are especially suitable for controlling insects and representatives of the order Acarina, in particular feeding insects which damage plants, such as Anthonomus grandis, Diabrotica balteata, Heliothis virescens larvae, Plutelia xylostella and Spodoptera littoralis larvae, and spider mites such as Tetranychus spp. in cotton, fruit, maize, soya, oilseed rape and vegetable crops.
Other fields of application of the active ingredients according to the invention are the protection of stored roducts and stores and of material, and, in the hygiene sector, in particular the protection of domestic animals or productive livestock against pests of the abovementioned type.
The invention therefore especially relates to a pesticidal composition which comprises a compound of the formula (I), with the exception of 1-phenylhydrazono-2-nitriloethylbenzene, in the form of emulsifiable concentrates, suspension concentrates, directly sprayable or dilutable solutions, spreadable pastes, dilute emulsions, wettable powders, soluble powders, dispersible powders, wettable powders, dusts, granules or encapsulations in polymeric substances, all of which comprisexe2x80x94at leastxe2x80x94one of the active ingredients according to the invention and which are to be selected to suit the intended aims and prevailing circumstances.
In these compositions,the active ingredient is employed together withxe2x80x94at leastxe2x80x94one of the auxiliaries conventionally used in the art of formulation, such as extenders, e.g. solvents or solid carriers, or such as surface-active compounds (surfactants).
Examples of suitable solvents are: non-hydrogenated or partially hydrogenated aromatic hydrocarbons, preferably the fractions C8 to C12 of alkylbenzenes, such as xylene mixtures, alkylated naphthalenes or tetrahydronaphthalene, aliphatic or cycloaliphatic hydrocarbons such as paraffins or cyclohexane, alcohols such as ethanol, propanol or butanol, glycols and their ethers and esters such as propylene glycol, dipropylene glycol ether, ethylene glycol, ethylene glycol monomethyl ether or ethylene glycol monoethyl ether, ketones such as cyclohexanone, isophorone or diacetone alcohol, strongly polar solvents such as N-methyl-pyrrolid-2-one, dimethyl sulfoxide or N,N-dimethylformamide, water, free or epoxidized rapeseed, castor, coconut or soya oil, and silicone oils.
Solid carriers which are used for example for dusts and dispersible powders are, as a rule, ground natural minerals, such as calcite, talc, kaolin, montmorillonite or attapulgite. To improve the physical properties, it is also possible to add highly-disperse silicas or highly-disperse absorptive polymers. Suitable particulate adsorptive carriers for granules are porous types, such as pumice, brick grit, sepiolite or bentonite, and suitable non-sorptive carrier materials are calcite or sand. Moreover, a large number of granulated materials of inorganic or organic nature can be used, in particular dolomite or comminuted plant residues.
Suitable surface-active compounds are, depending on the nature of the active ingredient to be formulated, non-ionic, cationic and/or anionic surfactants or surfactant mixtures which have good emulsifying, dispersing and wetting properties. The surfactants listed below are only to be considered as examples; many more surfactants conventionally used in the art of formulation and suitable in accordance with the invention are described in the relevant literature.
Suitable non-ionic surfactants are primarily polyglycol ether derivatives of aliphatic or cyclo-aliphatic alcohols, of saturated or unsaturated fatty acids and alkylphenols which can contain 3 to 30 glycol ether groups and 8 to 20 carbon atoms in the (aliphatic) hydrocarbon radical and 6 to 18 carbon atoms in the alkyl radical of the alkylphenols. Also suitable are water- soluble polyethylene oxide adducts with polypropylene glycol, ethylenediaminopolypropylene glycol and alkylpolypropylene glycol having 1 to 10 carbons in the alkyl chain and 20 to 250 ethylene glycol ether and 10 to 100 propylene glycol ether groups. The abovementioned compounds normally contain 1 to 5 ethylene glycol units per propylene glycol unit. Examples which may be mentioned are nonylphenylpolyethoxyethanols, castor oil polyglycol ethers, polypropylene/polyethylene oxide adducts, tributylphenoxypolyethoxyethanol, polyethylene glycol and octylphenoxypolyethoxyethanol. Also suitable are fatty acid esters of polyoxyethylene sorbitan, such as polyoxyethylene sorbitan trioleate.
The cationic surfactants are mainly quaternary ammonium salts which have, as substituents, at least one alkyl radical of 8 to 22 carbon atoms and, as further substituents, lower alkyl, benzyl or lower hydroxyalkyl radicals which may be halogenated. The salts are preferably in the form of halides, methylsulfates or ethylsulfates. Examples are stearyltrimethylammonium chloride and benzyldi(2-chloroethyl)ethylammonium bromide.
Suitable anionic surfactants can be both water-soluble soaps and water-soluble synthetic surface-active compounds. Soaps which are suitable are the alkali metal salts, alkaline earth metal salts and unsubstituted or substituted ammonium salts of higher fatty acids (C10-C22), such as the sodium or potassium salts of oleic or stearic acid, or of natural fatty acid mixtures which can be obtained, for example, from coconut or tall oil; mention must also be made of the fatty acid methyltaurinates. However, synthetic surfactants, in particular fatty sulfonates, fatty sulfates, sulfonated benzimidazole derivatives or alkylarylsulfonates, are used more frequently. As a rule, the fatty sulfonates and fatty sulfates exist as alkali metal salts, alkaline earth metal salts or unsubstituted or substituted ammonium salts and generally have an alkyl radical of 8 to 22 C atoms, alkyl also including the alkyl moiety of acyl radicals; examples which may be mentioned are the sodium or calcium salt of lignosulfonic acid, of the dodecylsulfuric ester or of a fatty alcohol sulfate mixture prepared with natural fatty acids. This group also includes the salts of the sulfuric esters and sulfonic acids of fatty alcohol/ethylene oxide adducts. The sulfonated benzimidazole derivatives preferably contain 2 sulfo groups and one fatty acid radical having approximately 8 to 22 C atoms. Examples of alkylarylsulfonates are the sodium, calcium or triethanolammonium salts of dodecylbenzenesulfonic acid, of dibutylnaphthalenesulfonic acid or of a naphthalenesulfonic acid/formaldehyde condensate. Also suitable are corresponding phosphates, such as salts of the phosphoric ester of a p-nonylphenol (4-14)ethylene oxide adduct, or phospholipids.
As a rule, the compositions comprise 0.0000001 to 99.99%, especially 0.1 to 99%, in particular 0.1 to 95%, of active ingredient and 0.01 to 99.9999999%, especially 1 to 99.9%, in particular 5 to 99.9%, ofxe2x80x94at leastxe2x80x94one solid or liquid auxiliary, it being possible, as a rule, for the surfactants to amount to 0 to 25%, in particular 0.1 to 20%, of the composition (% is in each case percent by weight). While concentrated compositions are more preferred as commercially available goods, the end user uses, as a rule, dilute compositions, which have a considerably lower concentration of active ingredient. Preferred compositions are composed in particular as follows (%=percent by weight):
The activity of the compositions according to the invention can be widened considerably, and adapted to prevailing circumstances, by adding other insecticidally, acaricidally and/or fungicidally active ingredients. Examples of suitable additives of active ingredients are representatives of the following classes of active ingredients: organophosphorus compounds, nitrophenols and derivatives, formamidines, ureas, carbamates, pyrethroids, chlorinated hydrocarbons and Bacillus thuringiensis peparations. The compositions according to the invention may also comprise other solid or liquid auxiliaries such as stabilizers, for example epoxidized or unepoxidized vegetable oils (e.g. epoxidized coconut oil, rapeseed oil or soya oil), antifoams, e.g. silicone oil, preservatives, viscosity regulators, binders and/or tackifiers, and also fertilizers or other active ingredients for achieving specific effects, for example bactericides, nematicides, molluscicides or selective herbicides.
The compositions according to the invention are prepared in a known manner, in the absence of auxiliaries for example by grinding and/or screening a solid active ingredient, or active ingredient mixture, for example to obtain a specific particle size, and in the presence of at least one auxiliary for example by intimately mixing and/or grinding the active ingredient, or active ingredient mixture, with the auxiliary (or auxiliaries). These processes for the preparation of the compositions according to the invention and the use of the compounds of the formula (I) for the preparation of these compositions are also subjects of the invention.
The methods of application for the compositions, i.e. the methods of controlling pests of the abovementioned type, such as spraying, atomizing, dusting, brushing on, seed-dressing, scattering or pouring, which are to be selected to suit the intended aims and the prevailing circumstances, and the use of the compositions for controlling pests of the abovementioned type are also subjects of the invention. Typical use concentrations are between 0.1 and 1000 ppm, preferably between 0.1 and 500 ppm, of active ingredient. The rates of application per hectare are generally 1 to 2000 g of active ingredient per hectare, in particular 10 to 1000 g/ha, preferably 20 to 600 g/ha.
A preferred method of application in the field of crop protection is application to the foliage of the plant (foliar application), it being possible to adjust frequency and rate of application to the degree or risk of infestation with the pest in question. Alternatively, the active ingredient can reach the plants via the root system (systemic action), by drenching the locus of the plants with a liquid composition or by incorporating the active ingredient in solid form into the locus of the plants, for example in the soil, for example in the form of granules (soil application). In the case of paddy rice crops, such granules can be metered into the flooded paddy field.
The compositions according to the invention are also suitable for the protection of plant propagation material, e.g. seed such as fruits, tubers or kernels, or nursery plants, against fungal infection and animal pests. The propagation material can be dressed with the composition before planting, for example seed can be dressed before sowing. It is also possible to apply the active ingredients according to the invention to seed kernels (coating), either by soaking the kernels in a liquid composition or by coating them with a solid composition. Alternatively, the composition can be applied to the site of application when the propagation material is planted, for example into the seed furrow during sowing. These treatment methods for plant propagation material and the plant propagation material treated accordingly are further subjects of the invention.
The examples which follow are intended to illustrate the invention. They do not limit the invention. Temperatures are given in degrees Celsius.